1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of computer-assisted medical diagnosis and image display workstations. More precisely, the present invention is directed to computer-assisted medical diagnosis and image display systems utilizing estimates of a probability of malignancy (PM) of a lesion determined by training a classifier using empirical data.
The present invention includes the use of various technologies referenced and described in the documents identified in the following LIST OF REFERENCES, which are cited throughout the specification by the corresponding reference number in brackets: